Chaser System
Only ★6 Transcendence Heroes can access this from the Manage window's 'Chaser' Tab.jpg|Only ★6 Transcendence Heroes can access this from the Manage window's 'Chaser' Tab. Needs current growth materials and new material 'Chaser Crystal'.jpg|Needs current growth materials and new material 'Chaser Crystal'. Obtain 'Chaser Crystal' from 'Chaser Dungeon'.jpg|Obtain 'Chaser Crystal' from 'Chaser Dungeon'. Unlock the ranks in order, and use the new traits to apply specialized characteristics to Heroes.jpg|Unlock the ranks in order, and use the new traits to apply specialized characteristics to Heroes. Heroes that unlock 'Chaser' will be able to use the Chaser Skill. Use Chaser Skills by stacking 'gauge' like Special Skills.jpg|Heroes that unlock 'Chaser' will be able to use the Chaser Skill. Use Chaser Skills by stacking 'gauge' like Special Skills. The Chaser System is an added function in a Hero's profile that allows players to furthermore strengthen their fully Transcended Heroes and each getting access to a unique 'Chaser' skill giving them more power that is guaranteed to help wipe out enemies. To unlock the system, materials such as Chaser Crystal or Chaser Open Ticket are required plus Evostones according to the Hero's class and Prana. Afterward, the Hero's 'Chaser' rank will be activated and new Traits can be learned or mastered for each milestone. Chaser Dungeons Chaser Crystals can be hunted from these special Dungeons which are available from World 4: Demon World - Crimson River and onward. They can only be entered using Chaser Keystones which can be acquired by expending 240 Energies. The player can also use Radiant Shinies and Gold to craft the Chaser Crystal of choice. There are 5 'Masters' to choose from before entry and by defeating them, the player shall receive Chaser Crystals according to the chosen Master's class. Chaser Traits When the player unlocks the Chaser System, new effects and abilities of a Hero can be used. Players must raise their Hero's 'Chaser' rank to gain Chaser Traits. Chaser Crystals will be used to apply new Traits to Heroes by unlocking nodes in the Chaser System user interface including the Hero's unique 'Chaser' skill. Level up a Chaser Trait by using the 5 Chaser Trait Points owned when reaching certain ranks. TIP: A 'Reset' button is available which will revert all upgrades and regain the Chaser Trait Points that are otherwise used. Chaser Skills The Chaser Skill can be used in all contents. PvE and PvP usage will be balanced according to the content. Heroes with the Chaser System active can fill up a gauge shown under their HP as they fight. When the gauge fills up, the Chaser Skill's icon will appear above the Hero's skill slots. Tap the said icon to activate the Chaser Skill. Click on the icons or names to view the skills. ChaserSkill-Chaotic Judgment-LVL1.png|link=Elesis/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| Chaotic Judgment (Chaser Skill of Elesis) ChaserSkill-Arrow Storm-LVL1.png|link=Lire/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| Arrow Storm (Chaser Skill of Lire) ChaserSkill-Lightning Bolt-LVL1.png|link=Arme/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| Lightning Bolt (Chaser Skill of Arme) ChaserSkill-Shadow Stranger-LVL1.png|link=Lass/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| Shadow Stranger (Chaser Skill of Lass) ChaserSkill-Totem of Forest God-LVL1.png|link=Ryan/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| Totem of Forest God (Chaser Skill of Ryan) ChaserSkill-Erudon's Sword-LVL1.png|link=Ronan/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| Erudon's Sword (Chaser Skill of Ronan) ChaserSkill-Fan Service-LVL1.png|link=Amy/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| Fan Service (Chaser Skill of Amy) ChaserSkill-Infernal Fear-LVL1.png|link=Sieghart/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| Infernal Fear (Chaser Skill of Sieghart) ChaserSkill-Deadly Test-LVL1.png|link=Mari/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| Deadly Test (Chaser Skill of Mari) ChaserSkill-March of the Empress-LVL1.png|link=Ley/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| March of the Empress (Chaser Skill of Ley) ChaserSkill-Fierce Wind-LVL1.png|link=Rin/Grand_Chase_Dimensional_Chaser#Chaser Skill| Chaotic Wind (Chaser Skill of Rin) ChaserSkill-Punisher-LVL1.png|link=Io#Chaser Skill| Punisher (Chaser Skill of Io) TIP: A button added to the 'Auto' section on the top right of the screen in-combat allows the player to automatically use the Chaser Skill. Trivia Gallery References __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Contents Category:Systems